


Querencia

by Cloudedeyess



Series: JonDami Week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily & Superfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Boyfriends, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damijon - Freeform, Damijon week 2021, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Superboy, M/M, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Panic Attacks, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Secret Relationship, Superboy just needs a hug, damian Wayne is a good boyfriend, kon-el | Conner Kent was superboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedeyess/pseuds/Cloudedeyess
Summary: Sometimes even the all mighty superboy gets his doubts, luckily he has a place to go when his thoughts get dangerous and a loving boyfriend always ready to help him through it
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: JonDami Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: Jondami Week 2021





	Querencia

**Author's Note:**

> Day three for jondami week! (Day two will be out soon I promise)

Jon is beginning to compare his achievements to Conners, the guy he’s always looked up to and considered his big brother. He feels inferior and begins to shut himself off. Conner is the perfect human, genetically perfected and released into the world for chaos but still chose good. He’s done so many good things. And now that it’s Jon’s turn to be superboy he feels like he hasn’t done enough. He thinks he’s the inferior superboy and that no one could love him like they lover Conner.

one day he just leaves, needing to clear his head. Of course Superman was asking around trying to find out where Jon was when he didn’t check in with the league for several days. Superman shows up at Wayne manner and goes to Bruce, thinking maybe he had come over without mentioning it. Damian is sitting at the computer as they speak, hearing everything but neither man even acknowledges him. Before they finish talking Damian gets up and leaves the batcave, not being noticed.

A little bit of bribery and reluctantly agreeing to take over some of Tim’s patrols when he returned is all it took to weasel Tim’s keys from him. He finds Tim’s bike and sets off, it’s a long ride and he doesn’t arrive until late into the night. It doesn’t matter how quiet he is, Jon would hear him coming from miles away. That was fine though, he wasn’t trying to surprise the boy. He’d learnt long ago that was impossible.

He climbs off his bike and inhales deeply, the countryside smelt so different from the city, peaceful and quiet. Damian loved it. He started up the stone path, skipping the bottom step to the porch as it creaked. He wasn’t looking to disturb the serine air. When he pushed open the door Jon was standing there waiting for him as expected, leaning back against the kitchen island with his arms crossed across his chest and a tired frown.

Damian didn’t even acknowledge him, closing the door gently and bending down to pull his shoes off. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it up on the hook before turning to the boy with a frown of his own. They stood there like that for what felt like forever, each waiting for the other to make the first move. In the end it was Damian, closing the gap between them in four steps, Jon would’ve been able to do it in two.

“You haven’t been out here in a while.” He commented, relaxing into the practiced embrace as Jon’s arms hooked around his hips.

“The cities too loud.” Jon replied simply, all Damian could do was nod in agreement. It was loud, but it’s where their lives were. Here though, superboy and Robin didn’t exist, there was no Lex Luther or Al’ Ghul. No supers or hiding in the shadows. It was just them. “When did you leave?” The question snapped Damian out of his thoughts.

“This morning.”

“And how many road laws did you ignore to get here this quickly?” He could hear the slight tease in his voice, and as annoying as it was, he was glad that Jon wasn’t sulking as much anymore.

“Your dad thinks you’re dead or something” Damian said, dodging the question. The answer was one too many. When he didn’t get an answer he turned his chin up to look at the younger boy, seeing Jon’s eyes fixated on the door but obviously not looking at it. “Jon?”

“Right sorry, I left my phone back in metropolis.” He responded finally, making Damian sigh. He leaned his head against the boy of steels chest, knowing that meant that Jon had left without a second thought. It was never a good thing when that happened. Jon ran out here whenever he felt too out of control because he was afraid of hurting people. but he hadn’t had a scare in a while. Whatever had gotten to him had to have been bad.

“Up.” Damian didn’t even think about the command before climbing the male like a damn koala. He wrapped his legs around his torso and rested his chin on top of Jon’s head gently. It didn’t matter if Jon couldn’t see past, he knew the layout of this house like the back of his hand.

Damian let out a low ‘oof’ as he was dropped onto the couch. He was expecting to be carried up the stairs to one of the empty bedrooms. He didn’t have time to question it because Jon was draping his body over the smaller boy.

Despite being two years younger Jon had always been the bigger out of the two. His constant training had showed in his muscles, keeping his lean frame but still managing to be rather intimidating. Damian had hit a growth spurt as well, but it was measly compared to Jon’s 6’6 frame. He hadn’t bulked up like his father, staying rather scrawny and unassuming, but don’t underestimate him because he was strong as hell. The worse thing about Jon’s size though, he acted so blissfully unaware of it. He wouldn’t hesitate to climb into Damians lap or lean himself over Damian as he spoke. Damian was convinced he did it on purpose to make Damian mad, but didn’t know for sure.

Jon made sure not to crush him as he slotted their bodies together. He pressed the side of his head to Damians chest, his hand searching for Damians own. He pressed his fingers against the pulse point and Damian could feel him begin to relax slightly as he closed his eyes.

The first time Jon had done this was right after a big battle when he was twelve. Damian had gotten his shoulder bandaged up by Alfred and was searching for his friend, finding him in the gardens behind the manner sitting against one of the multiple statues.

He had been rocking, hands pressed flat against his ears with his eyes screwed shut and tears flowing down his cheeks. Damian had panicked, seeing his friend in such a state, and dropped down next to him to grab Jon’s wrists. When he’d gotten the boy to calm down enough to speak he had sniffled and tried to hide his face, he was supposed to be the happy one out of the two. He cheered Damian up, not the other way around.

“E-everything was so loud and no one would tell me where you were and I tried to listen but there so many heartbeats and I didn’t know if you were okay and it was scary.” He said all in one breath, trying to get it all out before he dissolved into more sobs. Thinking back Damian probably should have realized then that were more than just friends, but he hadn’t. He had just tried to shush him gently again, not sure how to comfort someone. But he was trying. Finally he got him to stop crying again.

“Here, try again and tell me what you hear.” He told him and watched as Jon closed his eyes to focus. He shook his head almost instantly and opened his eyes again. At first Jon hadn’t been able to turn off his super hearing, and man that had not been a fun few months for Clark. At the time he was able to use it but he had to be focused, not yet to the point where he was now where he could always use it without it being too much.

“It’s too loud, too many.” He had said, looking ready to cry yet again. Damian reached out before he could and grabbed his hands. Moving his fingers to press them against his pulse point.

“Now do it.” He instructed and watched as Jon closed his eyes once again. The pulse beneath his fingers allowed him to pick out Damians heartbeat from the others in the manner and Damian had watched as Jon visibly relaxed at the realization.  
He wasn’t sure how he ended up with his back against the statue and Jon curled against him, ear against his chest and clinging to his wrist like a lifeline. They had sat there for a while until Jon jerked up, eyes focused down the path.

“Footsteps.” He told Damian who had let out a confused noise in the back of his throat. Sure enough Stephanie stepped out from around the corner minutes later, letting out a sigh at the sight of the two.

“There you two are. Clarks looking for you Jon.” She said as she ran her hand through her blonde hair. The pair scrambled to stand quickly. Damian was glad that it was Steph who caught them and not Tim or Jason. They never would’ve let Damian live it down.

He didn’t realize that Jon was still holding his wrist until they Looked at each other and Jon seemed to realize it too, pulling his hand away. As they walked back to the manner Damian was glad for the sun setting and casting the garden in shadows that hid his burning face.

Now though he gently ran his fingers through Jon’s hair to help him relax further. They laid there, just enjoying each other’s presence. When at the farm house all that existed was each other. The outside world was irrelevant. Jon’s breathing slowly evened out as he dozed off into a much needed sleep. Damion could tell that he hadn’t slept in a few days so he delt with the weight and closed his eyes.

After a while he decided he probably should let Bruce know he was okay before he brought in all his siblings to look for him. Two kids going missing around the same time looked rather suspicious. He pulled his phone out and looked at the notifications. Seemed like it was too late. His texts were filled with where are you messages.

His favorite was Tim’s “kid answer your phone, they’re starting to suspect I aided you in escaping and I’m going to be crucified.” He smiled slightly at that. Tim always did have a flair for the dramatic.

He opened the family groupchat and typed out a quick “I’m okay, stop freaking out. Won’t be home for a few days.” The responses were instant, Stephanie’s relief, Bruce and Dick scolding him for being irresponsible, Jason’s “told you he’s probably at a dick appointment” and Tim replied with a myriad of emojis. After a few moments of contemplation he added “I got ahold of Jon, tell Clark he’s okay.” He shut off his phone before he could be interrogated.

He didn’t know when he dozed off but when he awoke the weight on his chest was gone and the smell of something fried was in the air. He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his hair with a yawn. Jon must’ve picked up on the change in his breathing or something because he was there in milliseconds to lean over the back of the couch and press a kiss to his forehead. Damian glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow as his appearance.  
He had pulled his hair back Into a bun, something he did often now that it was long enough to do it. He also had a highlighter pink apron draped over his front.

“Is that really necessary?” Damian asked in a teasing voice. Jon just gave him a toothy grin as he nodded.  
“If I’m gonna be your personal chef I need to look the part don’t cha think?” He said with a chuckle.

“My personal chef?” He asked as he stood, stretching his arms out and twisting to pop his back. “Then I guess you’re making food all for me?” He pressed, just barely containing his laughter at Jon’s expression.

“Hey hey, Don’t get ahead of yourself there.” He replied with a laugh of his own. It was nice, seeing Jon laugh. This place had always brought out a good side of him. It did all the Kent’s. Clarks childhood home, Conners part Clark so even if he had never lived here he still had the connection, and Jon especially.

Jon always seemed most content in the walls of this old house, chasing Damian through the fields when they were younger. Memories of playing hide and seek in the nearby woods. They both cheated, but even if Jon flew above the trees to catch sight of him, and Damian used his stealth training to conceal himself, they had been normal kids doing normal kid things. It was a better time, easier. At the farmhouse they felt like they were in a little bubble. All the things that threatened them outside of that bubble didn’t exist anymore.

Leaving had been one of the hardest things for Jon, and even if Damian didn’t have as strong of a connection with it he had hated it too. Even if it meant he could spend more time with Jon at their new school, he missed this place. Clark had let it slip that he still owned the place a few years ago. Ever since Jon and Damian had come out here to be themselves periodically. When they were out here they were safe with each other.

They ate and laughed before settling onto the couch again. This time Jon was tucked into the corner with Damian resting in his lap, back pressed against his hard chest as Jon’s hands ran through his hair. They were talking about nothing of importance until they eventually fell into a comfortable silence. They probably sat like that for 30 minutes before Damian spoke.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He questioned, feeling the way hard muscles tensed against his back. They may just be Damian and Jon out here, but some things can’t be ignored. One of those things being the boy of steel feeling like, well.... steel.

“I don’t know what happened...” Jon admitted after a few moments of silence. Damian didn’t press, just waited for him to continue on his own. “I was watching some old news reports and well... everyone adored Conner. They still do. What if I can’t live up to their expectations?” He sighed, Damian quickly turned in his lap to face him, one eyebrow quirked upwards. “I guess I just got lost in my head and next thing I knew I felt too hot and like all the energy in my body needed a release. So I dropped everything and left as quickly as possible, not wanting what they warned us of to happen...”

They had been through some crazy shit in their life, but what took the cake was when “Savior” had shown up with a mission to Kill Jon when he was 10. Savior was actually none other than Tim Drake from the future, claiming Jon had lost control and accidentally killed millions. He knew that thought haunted Jon still and he understood.  
Damian never showed it but he was still terrified of the other piece of information Savior had brought. He’d be the one to stop Jon, ending his life in a brutal battle. But he had made a promise to Clark that day, that he’d do nothing but Protect Jon and he was sticking to that even if it killed him.

But right now? This was different. He raised a hand and let his palm come into contact with the side of Jon’s head. Of course the boy didn’t even flinch, but it got his point across.  
“Jonathan Kent, you ran away and caused everyone panic, because of Kon?” Damian asked in a disbelieving voice.

“Well... I guess.” Jon replied with a small shrug. “You act like you’re never doubtful of how you measure up as Robin to your older siblings.” He pointed out, causing Damian to huff.

“My siblings are all people with their own talents, their own strengths and weaknesses. I love him but Kon is a clone. You are a person.” Jon stared at him with wide eyes but Damian didn’t stop. “Don’t start comparing yourself to someone genetically created to replicate your father. You are your own person and have your own strengths and weaknesses like everybody else. And anyone who doesn’t like that is just stupid.” He moved his hands to cup the other teens face. “Plus, You’ve achieved something he couldn’t.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Jon replied with a small smile. He was pleasantly surprised when Damian closed the space between them to press a kiss to the others lips.

“You got stuck with a batboy.” He said with a smile, causing Jon to let out a snort.

“Well technically-“

“No no we’re not talking about That /one/ month that Tim and Kon dated.” He said shaking his head. Jon laughed and sighed.

“Yeah it’d be kinda weird to talk about our brothers dating each other while you’re in my lap, wouldn’t it.” He said with a content sigh. Damian didn’t reply, just leaning in to press their lips together again. They slowly kissed for a while before finally parting for air. 

“Hey Dami?”

“Hmm?” Damian hummed in response as he tucked his head in the crook of Jon’s neck. He smelt like fried food and hay. It was surprisingly comfortingly.

“Thanks for coming for me.” Jon said as he wrapped his arms around Damian protectively.

“It’s my job to look after you kid.” Damian replied jokingly, earning a playful scoff in response. Their laughter died down into a comfortable silence as they sat together.

Damian slowly opened his eyes with a yawn, pressing back into the warmth against his back. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that as soon as he opened them he’d have to face reality.  
They had well overstayed the “few days” and had stayed at the farmhouse for a week n a half just enjoying each other’s company. But once he opened his eyes hed have to face the fact that it had to end. That this was there last day together like this for who knows how long.

“You can stop pretending to be asleep, you know I can hear your heartbeat pick up when you wake up.” Jon murmured in a low voice, pressing a kiss to the back of Damians neck making him shiver.

“Mmm don’t wanna.” Damian murmured, rolling over to tuck his head in the space beneath Jon’s chin. 

Jon gave up and let him be, the pair dozing on and off until around 11 am when They finally trudged out of bed and made a quick breakfast.  
Now they stood outside the farm house, Damians arms hooked around Jon’s neck as the taller male bent into the Kiss. They finally parted and sighed, pressing their foreheads together gently.

“I could just fly you back.” Jon offered and Damian sighed, he’d grown to enjoy flying with his boyfriend but he shook his head.

“If I leave Tim’s motorcycle out here he’d kill me.” He said, reluctantly pulling away from Jon with a frown.

“Right... I’ll see you then?” Jon offered awkwardly and Damian nodded, knowing what came next and stepped back. “I Love you Dami” he offered with a small smile.

“Yeah you’re not so bad yourself.” His words were lost in the sound of air ripping apart and dust flying up in a small tornado that died down after a few moments and Jon was far gone. “For a super.” He said to the empty air before turning to walk to the bike. 

The next time he’d see Jon it’d be in a professional setting. They’d be no more than best friends working on a case, these last few days on both of their mind but not acknowledged. That’s just how things were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
